Born this way
by lGenne
Summary: Según Mackey, las asambleas en el instituto de South Park, son cada vez mas aburridas. Para arreglarlo, propuso hacer una presentación de canto y baile relacionado con la aceptación de si mismo ¿Aceptaran los alumnos del noveno grado? Y si aceptaran ¿Que tal quedaría dicha actividad? Pésimo summary, mejor entren. ¡Songfic!


**South Park no me pertenece. La idea fue tomada de un capitulo de Glee.**

* * *

**Born this way.**

El noveno grado estaba totalmente nervioso, muy nervioso. En unos minutos cantarían y bailarían enfrente de TODA la escuela, todo por otra de sus estúpidas asambleas.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Bueno, chicos. Como sabrán, se acerca la asamblea, ¿mmkay?" Dijo el señor Mackey, el resto del grupo rodó los ojos mientras hacían ademanes de que no les importaban una mierda._

"_He decidido que ustedes, noveno grado, hagan una presentación de canto y baile con algo relacionado con la aceptación de ser uno mismo, ¿mmkay?"_

_La clase entera dejó de hacer lo que hacían y miraron a Mackey con horror ¿De cual se fumaría ese tipo?_

_"Señor Mackey" Llamó Cartman "No es por nada, pero su idea me parece una mierda" __Comentó._

_"Sab__í_a que dirías algo por el estilo, Eric. Pero últimamente las asambleas son muy aburridas y...

_"Siempre lo fueron" Interrumpió Craig. Mackey lo mir__ó_ enfadado mientras este se encogía entre hombros.

_"...Quise hacer algo diferente" Dijo completando la frase. "Interpretaran: Born this way" A la chicas les brillaron los ojos. "Utilizarían una camiseta blanca a su medida y con la impresora que est__á_ en la oficina, le escribirán su mas grande defecto, según ustedes" Explico.

_La clase quedó en silencio._

___"¿Podría darnos un ejemplo?" Preguntó Kenny rompiendo la tensión._

___Mackey suspiró, estaba por enterado que alguno le pediría eso._

___"Okey." Y sin mas, el mayor se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver lo escrito en la camisa: "Enorme cabeza"_

___Trataban de contener la risa hasta que Mackey habló: "Les daré una semana para pensar en lo que pondrán en su camisa. Hasta entonces" Salio del salón._

**___Fin del Flashback:_**

Y cuando menos querían, la semana paso horriblemente rápida y ya era Viernes, a segundos de hacer la jodida presentación.

"Y como ultimo numero de esta gran asamblea, los alumnos del noveno grado nos darán una presentación acerca de la aceptación"Anuncio la Directora Victoria mediante el micrófono.

Los otros grados esperaban ansiosos. Entre ellos Karen, Ruby, Ike y Georgie, pero eso ya era otro tema.

Las luces se apagaron, dos segundos después, una pequeña luz apuntaba al único alumno que esteba en el centro del escenario: Butters Stoch

_"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M"_

_"Just put your paws up"_ El rubio levantó sus manos simulando ser unas garras

_"'Cause you were born this way, baby"_ Se arrancó el suéter dejando al descubierto su camisa: **Bicurioso.**

Cuando empezó la música, el resto del grupo salió al escenario, todos tenían suéter, a excepción de Butters, claro esta.

_"My mama told me when I was young, We are all born superstars."_ Cantó Tweek mientras se quitaba su chaqueta: **Adicción al café.**

_"She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,_  
_In the glass of her boudoir"_ Cantó Bebe y al igual que Tweek, se quito su chaqueta: **Puta.**

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_  
_"She said, 'Cause he made you perfect, babe_" Cantó Kyle: **De Jersey.**

_"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,_  
_Listen to me when I say" _Wendy: **Lesbiana.**

**Todo el grupo:**_"I'm beautiful in my way,_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way" _

_"Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way"_ Kenny: **Pobre.**

_"Oh, there ain't no other way_  
_Baby, I was born this way_  
_Baby, I was born this way" _Craig: **Orgullo.**

_"Oh, there ain't other way_  
_Baby, I was born-_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way" _Damien: **Anticristo.**

Las chicas del club de Jazz también estaban presentes, entre ellas estaban Red Tucker, Heidi y Nichole, todas hacían una coreografía excelente.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen"_ Pip: **Rasgos ****franceses.**

**Todo el grupo: **_"__Don't be!"_

_"Give yourself prudence and love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth" _Clyde: **Infantil.**

_"In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth" _Stan: **Sensible.**

_"A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey)" _Gregory: **E****gocéntrico.****  
**

_"I love my life, I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah" _Christophe: **Celoso.**

**Todo el grupo:** _"I'm beautiful in my way,_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way"_

_"Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way" _Token: **Millonario.**

**Todo el grupo:**_"Oh, there ain't no other way_  
_Baby, I was born this way"_

_"Oh, there ain't other way_  
_Baby, I was born-_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way" _Kevin: **Antisocial.**

"Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent" Cartman: **Racista.**

**Todo el grupo: **"You're lebanese, you're orient"

Cartman: _"Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'Cause baby, you were born this way"_

Wendy: _"No matter gay, straight or bi_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born to survive"_

Butters: _"No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born to be brave"_

Tweek: _"I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way"_

**Todo el grupo: **_"Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way"_

La canción había terminado. El instituto entero se levanto mientras les aplaudía y chiflaba, la presentación estuvo de lo mejor, fue un éxito, a todos les encantó.

Por el otro lado, los alumnos se sentían mas que satisfechos. Todos se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una relevancia hacia el publico. Estaban conscientes de que dieron lo mejor de si.

**Fin.**


End file.
